


119

by nctsatan127



Series: 100 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctsatan127/pseuds/nctsatan127
Summary: SEQUEL TO 100"It felt like a nightmare, one which he knew he would never wake from."They'd escaped the institute.At least...That's what they thought.They'd lost one along the way, but they now they were about to lose each other.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: 100 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	119

TWO YEARS AGO

Yuta yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He had slept for a mere three hours which felt more like three minutes as he forced his eyes to open. Letting his head turn to the side, he gazed upon his lover who was sound asleep beneath the blankets. Sicheng's bare body is sheltered from the cool breeze which flows through the opened window.

Taking notice of the breeze, Yuta finds himself quietly slipping out of the bed and onto his feet. He tip toes over to pull the window closed. It is at the window which he views a scenario which quickly distressed him.

He barely breathes as he slips into a shirt and a pair of pants with his shoes before running out of the room. He pushes past all who get in his way as he runs to the front yard of the institute.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this!" The young male screams out, thrashing against the tight grip which Taeil has on him. The crazy older has tied this boy's wrists together in order to keep him under control.

The boy looks at Yuta with a pleading look. He mentally begs for the others help, if only he knew how powerless the male before him had been rendered.

"Ahhh Sir Yuta," Taeil exclaims with his typical singsong voice as he notices the dark haired males appearance. "Sorry I didn't wake you to come and capture this young thing. You seemed so comfy with dear old Sicheng I thought I'd let you use up those few moments of peace. There won't be many left after all."

The younger can't help but grimace at these words, he notices the captured boy frowning in pure fear of the unknown.

"You're scaring him," Yuta refrains from speaking his mind. He knows it won't lead him anywhere, especially not today.

"Am I? Poor thing," Taeil chuckles as roughly pats the boy's shoulder. "Do you reckon he could run fast? I reckon he could be a good sprinter if he was given a good reason."

Yuta did not like where this conversation was quickly headed.

"Like if a monster were to appear," The older pauses as he suddenly jumps up in joy. "I know, how about we allow for you to attempt an escape. I'll even give you a 10 second head start!"

Hope flashes past the eyes of the captured. Fool.

Yuta simply observed as Taeil uses his dagger to cut through the rope he had spent minutes tying. As soon as it falls to the ground, the boy runs. With a grin plastered to his features, Taeil counts down the time on his fingers. As he approaches one, he meets Yuta's gaze, choosing to ignore the look of disgust.

"Would you like to chase our guest or shall I?"

The King to-be doesn't respond. He refuses to take part in this silly activities. It is fully unnecessary and only occurs due to the fact that it entertains the simple minded, Moon Taeil.

"Your loss," The older shrugs before turning around. He goes to chase after the boy with a skip but finds himself unable to find a target to chase.

The boy is on the ground, blood no doubt already pooling around him as a dagger remains visibly, probing out of his head. Yuta feels nauseous from the sight, yet he manages to keep the contents of his stomach where they belong as a blonde haired male picks his dagger from the body, before walking up to the two men.

Taeil claps gleefully as he applauds the work committed by the leader who is arguably the most feared.

"We appreciate your services Kun."

Yuta locks eyes with the newcomer for a few moments before having had enough. He doesn't say anything before spinning on his heel, walking straight back into the institute.

PRESENT DAY

The sun would have been nice on a day like today. Warm temperatures with a cool breeze provided a day which was perfect to do almost anything. Had there not been an apocalypse about, Jaehyun would have quite enjoyed going on something as simple as a picnic with his sister. Even now that wasn't an option, he would have gladly gone with Taeyong.

Yet, when you're being held in another institute within a foreign country it was quite difficult to simply walk out and lay down a blanket on the grass. If there was any grass left that hadn't been poisoned or wasn't in the eyes of monsters.

It had been a month since Doyoung had blindsided them all. A month since they discovered Taeil was in fact still alive, Mr Nakamoto still working at his side. Turns out, the trio were quite close with the head of the London institute, even after Kun had murdered the previous leader.

Wonshik has the exterior of someone who may be cold hearted. His sharp features were accentuated with the cut of his bleached hair. He always stuck to wearing tight, black trousers along with a somewhat loose shirt and a leather jacket. Upon their first meeting, Jaehyun was able to see why he got along with Taeil so well. He was also out of his mind.

The red haired devil had wanted for the escapees to be locked away and treated as prisoners, but dear old Wonshik came up with the idea of them merely working to serve as they once did. That was a worse punishment in his eyes.

Taeyong, Lucas and Sicheng were back to kidnapping anyone below the age of 20 as they went on their trips with Taeil. Jungwoo has been trained to fight at a high standard as he became one of the guards who hold constant watch over those who reside here, ensuring no escapes are attempted.

Doyoung personally requested that Jaehyun's medical talents were put to use as he was sent to the infirmary as the sole doctor. It wasn't until a week later that the younger found himself being joined with Hendery. The doctor from the last institute managed to secure a ticket in the transfer over to this new facility.

He was quite unsure of the decision that had been made regarding Jaehyun. The male was a medical student after all. However, he quickly proved himself as he seemed to know several procedures and diagnoses which Hendery had never heard of, nor seen before.

Each day, the medical student tended to around 20 people. The injuries ranged from deep gashes to missing limbs, gun wounds or stab wounds. On the rare occasion, someone would show up with a wound from the claws of a monster. Jaehyun had saved many people, but there had been a few whom he had lost.

The first whom he lost on the table, was a 17 year old boy. His name was Park Doyoon. He was rushed in by his older brother, with a monster's claw protruding from his chest. He'd already lost consciousness upon being admitted. Jaehyun called for Hendery and they took him straight to the O.R.

They lost him 20 minutes into the surgery. This claw was not like the one which had sliced Taeyong's shoulder several months ago. This one was saturated in some kind of poison which was unknown.

The monsters were mutating, the self-grown poison was powerful enough that a mere drop on a bit of exposed skin would kill you within minutes. At least, that is what the medical team had gathered from their research. The only thing that was certain was that there is no cure for this.

The night after Doyoon had died, Jaehyun didn't sleep at all. He couldn't. He just lied in Taeyong's arms, the older soothing his cries.

"Hey," A soft voice calls out, breaking Jaehyun's focus from his past memories. The medical student is quick to stand from his seat, gazing at the intruder.

When you have psychopaths like Doyoung and Taeil randomly lurking, you learn fast, to stand and be on guard whenever someone can be heard approaching.

"Relax, Jae. It's only me," Sicheng exclaims as he raises his hands in surrender.

Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief as he takes a seat behind his desk once more. He adjusts the collar of his shirt before gesturing to the chair on the other side of his glass desk. The younger takes the hint as he himself, sits down.

"How did the collection go?" The older asks him, his tone tense.

"It went fine. We captured two boys aged 6 and 10 as well as one girl aged 8," Sicheng frowns with utter distaste as he allows for the words to roll off his tongue. "Taeyong fought back again."

"What?!" Jaehyun's eyes widen with concern as he moves to be seated on the end of his seat.

Taeyong has taken to retaliating on each of the kidnapping tasks. At first he simply refused to grab the children, but now he has started to hide them and lie, stating the kids were gone already.

"He purposely attacked Taeil just as he was taking the youngest boy. Taeyong hit the side of his head with the handle of his dagger and told the boy to run. Taeil wanted to prove a point so he shot the boy dead," Sicheng mutters the last part.

The younger hadn't been doing well since he lost his boyfriend. It had only been a month and he hadn't yet received the opportunity to fully mourn.

Jaehyun was certain he cried himself to sleep each night. The older had held him several times, comforted him as he cried. Yet, Sicheng needed more time. He needed more than the short hours of nightfall to say his goodbyes. He needed more time to accept his loss.

"What's his punishment?" Jaehyun asks quietly.

"I'm not sure yet," The expression which fills the younger's gaze next, suggests that Taeyong could be visiting the infirmary. "Doyoung requested that Lucas and myself leave the room, leaving him and Taeil alone with him."

Jaehyun's blood boils as he hears this. If this were any diferent scenario, he would have marched straight to the office where they held his boyfriend. He would've torn them apart before they could even think off touching the older.

Yet, he would find himself out of air to breathe as the guards who remain on constant alert would be sure to end his life before he could even think about touching those who ruled this place.

There is a sudden knock on the door which interrupts the pair from their uneasy conversation. Both of their gazes snap to the doorway where a male with silver hair, black roots starting to come into view, stands with a frown.

"Taeyong ah," Sicheng exclaims.

He rushes out of his seat and over to the older, trying to figure out where he has been hurt.

"Can you give us a minute?" Taeyong ignores his concern as he requests this. Sicheng merely nods, smiling solemnly before leaving the room.

Once alone, the male rushes to be on the other side of the desk. Jaehyun barely has time to push his chair away from the surface as Taeyong plants himself onto the younger's lap, straddling him as best as he can with the arms of the chair prodding into his legs.

His hands find themselves resting on either side of the dark haired male's face as he seductively gazes from his lips and to his eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Jaehyun asks him, his own hands moving to rest on the other's waist.

"Can't we discuss it later?" The older questions, sounding annoyed as he presses his lips to the younger's before pulling away again. "I haven't been with you for a while."

Jaehyun finds himself chuckling at the other's need for him. He leans forward, placing kisses on the exposed skin of the older's neck. The silver haired male breathes heavily as he moves his hands to the back of the younger's head, keeping him in place.

"Tell me what happened," Jaehyun presses as he manages to pry himself from the older's neck.

"Later," Yes the medical student was stubborn, but so was Taeyong and he wasn't quite ready to give in yet when there was something which he would much prefer for them to be doing.

Jaehyun crashes his lips against the older's, giving in to the desire which was stirring within himself. Picking him up by the waist, the medical student stands from his seat, placing the older onto his desk, lips attached the entire time. Removing one arm, he clears the surface of his desk of any papers or materials which seem to be a nuisance in this situation.

He pushes Taeyong onto his back, moving to undo the belt which holds his trousers in place. Taeyong eagerly watches on as the younger undresses him from the waist down.

Yet the medical student doesn't even get a chance to touch him as the door to his office swings open.

"Jaehyu--Oh my god," Hendery sounds beyond horrified as he takes in what is happening.

Taeyong lets out a frustrated groan as Jaehyun steps away from him, straightening his white lab coat. He walks to be standing on the other side of the desk, giving the older the tiniest bit of privacy as he works on putting his pants back on.

"You need me?" The younger clears his throat awkwardly.

"You horny bastards couldn't go back to your room or something?" The senior doctor grimaces as he looks between the pair. "No one wants to see that."

"Depends on who you ask," A new voice intrudes.

A light haired male proudly strides into the office which feels more crowded with each second which passes. A smirk takes hold of sharp features as his eyes wonder between the three others.

"I was going to say you are required in my office, but dang, it seems you're occupied."

Jaehyun feels his stomach tightening as he attempts to force a smile onto his own features.

"My sincerest apologies, Wonshik," He bows his head slightly. "Shall we go?"

Wonshik nods firmly before leading the way. The medical student doesn't glance at either Hendery or Taeyong before he follows the oldest to his office.

Jaehyun never believed it possible for an office to feel so cold, until he stepped foot inside Wonshik's for the first time. The space is a decent sized room which contains a large desk, filled with files that aren't organised and pens. A small pot plant sits on the corner of the wooden surface as though it were meant to spruce up the place.

The wall to the right of the doorway has been rendered into a bookshelf which is filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Two plain, armchairs have been lazily thrown before the desk, in place for any guests who ave to sit through the task of listening to Wonshik speak.

Metal poles barred the small window, assuring that no one would be entering or leaving through it. It was almost as though the builders of this place believed that each individual was a contortionist, able to fit through the smallest of spaces.

Any hint of a false smile immediately faded upon Jaehyun's sighting of both Doyoung and Taeil within the room. The red haired male grins foolishly as he watches the medical student walking into the room. He stands from his chair and offers it to the younger, who knows better than to refuse as he takes it.

"What is this about? Hendery tallies up the medical reports," The dark haired explains, tone bitter.

"Based on your previous position with Taeyong, it's fair to assume you have heard of what he did to Taeil," Wonshik exasperates as he sits down behind the desk.

A simple shrug, "What about it?"

"It would not be of benefit to anyone of we physically reprimanded your lover boy," The red haired male speaks up, using that irritating tone of his. "Luckily for us, we have a super important collection which needs completing elsewhere."

Jaehyun starts to feel uneasy as he hears this. He remains silent as he waits for someone to finish the explanation.

"There is an extremely important individual whom resides near the old institute. We need him over here," Doyoung sighs. "We have already figured out who you'll be going with, so no need to assemble your fellow escapees."

"You're sending me away?" The medical student rephrases what he has just been told.

"Yeah, we are," Taeil's expression lightens even more so. "If there is no dawdling, which there won't be, you should be gone for about two weeks. If you're lucky you'll be back even sooner."

"And what if I'm not?" The dark haired mutters.

He knows he will have no choice in the matter but he might as well try. It doesn't take a genius to be able to acknowledge the fact that he will be sent on this trip with an institute official.

"Then Taeyong will die. You have 14 days to retrieve this person, it you take even a second longer, Taeyong's chip will be activated," The red haired chuckles softly.

Having sought this length to its end, the dark haired male decides to move onto his next point. He doesn't want to allow for the most recent one to stir within his mind. It is the most unpleasant feeling.

"Who is so important that we have to travel so far to claim him?"

"You don't want to see who you'll be travelling with first?" Wonshik pipes up. "Because I'm pretty sure they cannot wait until they see you."

Jaehyun knows he has no choice so he opts to remain quiet as he hears the door to the office opening behind him. He doesn't twist in his chair to glance at the newcomer, not even as they clasp his shoulder in their hand.

"Hello Jaehyun, it's going to be fun working with you," The sickening sound of that voice is all too familiar. The medical student can't help but scowl as he finally gazes upward to see who he will be traveling with.

"Kun."


End file.
